The present invention relates generally to mechanical ventilators and, more particularly, to a portable ventilator that incorporates a low-inertia, high speed, high efficiency Roots-type blower that is specifically adapted to provide full ventilator functionality and which approximates the size of a small laptop computer while providing hours of battery-powered, full-service breathing assistance to a patient,
The prior art includes a wide variety of mechanical ventilators for patients requiring breathing assistance. Unfortunately, such mechanical ventilators have traditionally been configured as relatively large devices which occupy a relatively large volume of the limited space available in operating rooms and patient recovery rooms. In addition, such prior art mechanical ventilators are typically of low efficiency such that relatively large amounts of power are required in order to operate the device. In addition, mechanical ventilators of the prior art have not been truly portable devices in that such devices must typically be continuously connected to a main power supply during operation. The relatively large weight and bulk of such devices further limits their portability.
Advances in compressor technology as applied to mechanical ventilators have, to some degree, reduced the size and overall power consumption of mechanical ventilators. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,152,135 issued to DeVries et al. incorporates improvements in such compressor technology and, more specifically, provides a reduction in size and power to realize a truly self-contained and portable mechanical ventilator. Ventilators similar to the DeVries device may further include or are connectable to battery packs such that the mechanical ventilator may be mounted on a moveable stand in order to facilitate patient transport for limited durations without the constraints of connection to a stationary power source such as an electrical wall outlet.
In addition, mechanical ventilators similar to the DeVries device have realized improved functionality regarding their ability to deliver a variety of breath modes to the patient by using rotary drag compressors which operate under low pressure for delivery of breath to the patient. Such drag compressors may be operated in either variable speed or constant speed mode. Mechanical ventilators operating in variable speed mode provide inspiratory support (i.e., inhalation assistance) to a patient by rapidly accelerating the compressor from a standstill followed by rapid deceleration during the expiratory (i.e., exhalation) phase of the breathing cycle. Unfortunately, such rapid acceleration and deceleration necessitates complex drive circuitry for the compressor and consumption of high electrical currents. The relatively high A current draw of such variable speed drag compressors increases the overall cost of the mechanical ventilator. Furthermore, the high current requirement necessitates the incorporation of bulky and heavy batteries for providing standby battery power as an emergency back-up when the ventilator is not connected to a stationary power source.
Alternatively, rotary drag compressors may be operated in constant speed mode in order to eliminate the limitations imposed by high current requirements of variable speed compressors, Unfortunately, such constant speed drag compressors possess their own set of inherent deficiencies which detract from the overall utility of the mechanical ventilator. For example, because the compressor runs at a constant speed, power is continuously consumed even during the expiratory phase (i.e. exhalation) when air or gas is not supplied to the patient. Although the power consumption may be reduced by recirculating the air flow during exhalation to an intake of the compressor, a considerable amount of standby battery power is still required to operate the mechanical ventilator when not connected to a stationary power source.
As can be seen, there exists a need in the art for a mechanical ventilator that is of small size and low weight in order to enhance its portability. Furthermore, there exists a need in the art for a portable mechanical ventilator that can provide breathing assistance to a patient for extended durations without the constraints of a stationary power source. In addition, there exists a need in the art for a portable mechanical ventilator that provides breathing assistance in volume and pressure control modes and which can be safely and quietly operated in the noise-sensitive environments of operating rooms, intensive care units and patient recovery rooms.